Рокет Мен
Рокет Мен — первый морской поезд, построенный Томом и его учениками Фрэнки и Айсбергом. Несмотря на все его недостатки, Рокет Мен оказался очень полезным инструментом для Мугивар во время их набега на Судебный Остров. Дизайн судна и его внешность Рокет Мен является серым локомотивом с лицом акулы, написанным на фронте, хотя отмечают, что акула не имеет большого значения. Он состоит из самого локомотива и одного вагона. Как и Пыхтящий Том, он имеет 4-4-0 колеса и способен перемещаться по воде, а также на суше. Рокет Мен был построен как экспериментальная модель перед для того, чтобы настоящий море-поезд смог путешествовать не на опасно высоких скоростях. У него не было средств торможения, не было контролирующих органов управления, таких как рулевое колесо. Это означало, то, что, как только Рокет Мен достигал максимальной скорости, он будет продолжать ехать вперед без возможности остановиться, что делало его слишком опасным, для использоваться в коммерческих целях. История Сага Water 7 В погоне за Пыхтящим Томом После того как герои пережили натиск Аква Лагуны, Луффи и компания решили продолжить преследовать Пыхтящий Том, чтобы спасти захваченную Робин. Однако, два фактора, их останавливали: шла Аква Лагуна, что означает, что ни один корабль не может путешествовать в таких условиях, и, Пыхтящий Том был единственным известным морским поездом созданным для путешествий по морю. Это было до того, как Кокоро рассказала о Рокет Мене в заброшенном складе. Айсберг подготовил Рокет Мена и он был готов ехать. Это было тогда, когда Клан Фрэнки умолял, присоединиться к Луффи, чтобы спасти Фрэнки. После этого они отправились в шторм, а Клан Фрэнки присоединяется к Рокет Мену на Доме на воде. Позже его показали, что на его борту оказалось несколько безбилетных пассажиров: Чимни, Гомбэ, и, особенно, несколько сотрудников Первого Дока. thumb|left|250px|Образование Альянса. Во время погони за Пыхтящим Томом, произошло несколько событий. Они включали следующее: Луффи и Ророноа Зоро оказались в состоянии пробить Аква Лагуну, Ёкодзуна присоединения к армии и, Зоро победил дозорного Tи Бона. Наиболее заметным, однако было, когда Мугивары, работники Галлей-Ла и Клан Фрэнки решили отложить в сторону свои разногласия, чтобы объединиться против общего врага. Для этого Луффи, Паули и Замбай скрестили руки в знак верности. One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 38 Глава 366 и Эпизод 256, Мугивары, работники Галлей-Ла, и Клан Фрэнки становятся союзниками. Этот момент был жизненно важной поворотной точкой между тремя группами, так как Альянс будет показывать важную роль в предстоящем сражении. Несмотря на свою скорость, Рокет Мен не сумел догнать Пыхтящий Том, чтобы помешать ему достигнуть пункта назначения. Он оказался в состоянии переместить Мугивар и их союзников через Аква Лагуну к упомянутому пункту назначения, острову без ночи, Эниес Лобби. Вторжение в Эниес Лобби Рокет Мен играл очень важную роль во время вторжения Соломенных Шляп и их союзников в Эниес Лобби и во время их битв на острове. thumb|250px|Рокет Мен использует забор перед Эниес Лобби, как трамплин. После ожидания согласованных пяти минут, Рокет Мен был направлен на главные врата Эниес Лобби. Однако, так как ворота были закрыты некоторыми морскими дозорными и правительственными агентами, которые заметили ускорение морского поезда, был разработан альтернативный план Зоро. При помощи Ёкодзуны, из забора была создана рампа рампа для ускоряющегося поезда. Это позволило Рокет Мену перелететь первые и вторые врата и врезаться в Оймо. Этот акт, по-видимому сделали все усилия клана Фрэнки и работников Галлей-Ла в открытии этих ворот, бесполезными.One Piece Манга и Аниме — Том 40 Глава 380 и Эпизод 267, The Rocket Man flies over the gates and into Oimo using the fence as a ramp. thumb|left|250px|Место упокоения Рокет Мена. После того, как Рокет Мен врезаться в остров и был произведен выстрелил из пушки, чтобы остановить Мугивар и не дать им перебраться в Башню Правосудия к Нико Робин, Рокет Мен был исправлен и был снова использован. Затем он проехал через остров с места, где он остановился, и, видимо, пробежал за судьей Баскервилем. Используя на половину спущенный мост, как рампу, он сделал ещё один важный прыжок через водопад (пропасть) отделяющую Эниес Лобби и Башню Правосудия, на него спрыгнули Мугивары и Фрэнки и вместе с ним врезались в башню. После этого Рокет Мен, по-видимому, был оставлен в башне, так как теперь он не подлежал ремонту. Таким образом, он остался в башне до начала атаки Вызова Пяти и, как предполагается, был уничтожен во время этой атаки на остров. Прочее * Рокет Мен использовался как атака, Зелёными генералами в игре One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. * Окрашенные клыки и глаза на лице поезда похожи на надписи на старых военных самолетах. * Имя Рокет Мена может происходить от различных локомотивов, которых называют ракетами, некоторые из них были известны своей большой скоростью.SBS One Piece Манга — SBS Том 39, Fan Question: Hello, Oda-sensei. I was watching TV the other day, when I saw a program with locomotives named "Puffing Billy" and "The Rocket". Are those the basis for Puffing Tom and Rocketman? * Как отметила Кокоро, как только он достиг своей максимальной скорости она больше не будет иметь возможность контролировать его. В реальных условиях это рассматривается, как "Поезд-беглец". Это термин, применяется для поездов, которые по-прежнему едут вместе с людьми, однако, уже не в состоянии контролировать его путь или скорость, поэтому надо либо покидать поезд, или оставаться, на милость того, что лежит впереди. Примечания Внешние ссылки * South Devon Railway Comet class — Статья в Википедии о поездах, на образе которых Ода создал Рокет Мена. Навигация по сайту ca:Rocket Man de:Rocketman en:Rocket Man es:Rocket Man fr:Rocket Man it:Rocket Man Категория:Морские Поезда Категория:Разрушенные корабли Категория:Транспорт Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы